An Alternate Ending
by ILiveADaydream
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE BIG BANG! A different way for the fifth season to end. Because when things do over, not everything stays the same.


An alternate ending to the Big Bang. I hated the fact that she still ended up marring Rory. So my coping mechanism takes him out of the picture.

This is the second story I've written that's been thought of while washing dishes. I hate the task but it's surprisingly good for inspiration.

Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who the finale would have ended something like this.

Amelia woke up on the 26th of June and felt like she was forgetting something. Stretching one arm out to grab her PDA she looked at her calendar for the day but there was only the dinner she was having with Michelle and Sara. So what was she thinking of? The dream she'd had lingered in the back of her mind just out of reach. Her eyes darted over to the wardrobe in the corner and saw her new purple mini dress hanging off the door. Wasn't something else supposed to be there?

No, everything was as it should be, she'd put the dress there last night. She slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she walked back into her bedroom, she saw a book resting on her night table. Wondering if her mother had left it for her she picked it up. It was plain with a blue cover that was patterned with rectangles, much like a door. Opening it, she flipped through it quickly but the entire book was blank. She closed it and stared at the cover for a few more moments. Something in her subconscious clicked.

Amy sunk to the floor clutching her head with one hand and the book with the other. The Doctor, fish custard, the Daleks, romans that weren't romans, Vincent, the Pandorica, more of the Doctor, River Song, it all rushed back snapping into her memory. Rory came back too, she realized. Two thousand years spent guarding her and in this reality, with her mum and dad and not having all those psychiatrists (she'd had one but then she'd learned to hide her imaginary friend) they'd never been close friends. He'd been on the fringes of the group she'd been friends with, there some days but not others. She hadn't noticed him much, she'd been busy with other things, pointless things now that she thought about it.

Her Raggedy Doctor had been always in the back of her mind, an imaginary friend from her primary school days, then lingering in the back of her mind as she 'grew up', finding his way into art projects or short stories, always slightly unreal, always _there_. Now, it was time to bring him back. Okay, after she got dressed. She wasn't leaving her house in a towel to go travel the stars.

When she was done she called out, "Oh Doctor, my Raggedy Doctor, it's time you came back because I really need to talk to you." Her room started to shake.

"Things are different now but I remember you, and I have found you and if you don't get back here this instant I will start a campaign to burn ever bow tie that ever is or ever was or ever will be." She dropped to one knee as the shaking became unbearable but she kept talking, threatening his precious bowties, his braces, his tweed jacket.

"If you don't come back I'll start a fashion revolution, every set of braces, every tweed jacket, ever single bow tie will be destroyed. So you better come back, you and your TARDIS and that silly little sonic screwdriver. You better come back to me." Then she heard it, the Whooshing that was the Tardis materializing. "You left the brakes on." She added.

There it stood in front of her, just the way she recalled it. One new ancient blue box that the Doctor had told her had borrowed or stolen. The doors swung open and the doctor stepped out in a tux and top hat.

"Hello Amy!" said the Doctor. You remembered sooner than I thought. Thought you wouldn't bring me back until after you were married…" The Doctor finally glanced around her room.

"Wait a minute. Your dress, it isn't here." He walked over to her wardrobe where the other dress hung in place of the wedding dress.

"I'm not getting married, not today, not any day soon. My life has been… different without you and with my parents." Amy told him. The look on his face, there was nothing to describe it.

"You're a single woman then Pond? That's… actually that's almost a relief. I don't have to find something else to call you. Well then, do you want some more adventures? I should take you to Barcelona. Wonderful place, one of the biggest shopping centers in the universe. So what do you say?" He rambled at her, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Let's go then! Oh, but one thing first." Amy reached her hand towards his face.

_Smack! _"If you ever try to sacrifice yourself again I will hurt you." She smacked him with tears in her eyes. The Doctor brought a hand up to his cheek and rubbed it.

"Affirmative." He replied and then smiled at her, opening his arms. She stepped into them and he held her close, her head tucked under his chin. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear.

"Got'cha" he said. She tipped her head back and looked up at him. "Got'cha" she replied.

They stepped into the TARDIS and the Doctor started to bounce around, messing with the controls before the phone rang.

"Hello." The Doctor answered and talked for less than a minute before saying, "We'll be right there."

"We're not going to Barcelona are we?" Amy said with a smile.

"Nope." The Doctor replied, smiling at his companion and throwing the parking brake.

"Where to then?" She laughed, keeping upright as the TARDIS shook, throwing them through space and time.

Review please!


End file.
